Five Sins
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Evelina Petrova that was her name. She is from the fifth century, the first doppelgänger after Amara and before Tatia. She has woken up in a tomb in Mystic Falls from a witch that died and broke the spell so she can be freed. She is human, and she does not know where she is and who the gang is. What will happen with Evelina and the other doppelgangers? Stefan/OC/Silas
1. 21st Century

**Evelina that was her name. She was the definition of beauty, with her long soft brown hair and big brown orbs and olive skin. She was every man's dream. Every man wanted to marry her, but Evelina didn't want to marry.. she wanted to live and to love, but not marry. Evelina Petrova. That was her name. She is the first doppelgänger after Amara, and the one before Tatia. She was stuck in a tomb, but some nice travellers got her out. Evelina Petrova... that was her name. **

* * *

_March 6th A.C _

_Evelina runs through the old ruins of Greece running from her love, Salem. She giggles pushing through long vines and leaves as she runs. Her long wavy brown hair soars from her face as the wind pushes it. She stops running and looks behind her giggling, she feels a big pair of hands grab her waist. She turns around quickly grinning seeing Salem's face. He smiles brooding as he kisses her._

_"Let me be with you forever." Salem says caressing her cheek._

_"Forever is a long time..." Evelina says lost in his forest green eyes. Salem smiles as he see's her brown orbs light up. "Every day would feel like the first with you." He says putting a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Nonsense, you will get bored of me." She says._

_"Never will I." He says leaning into kiss her. She hides her grin kissing him back for a second, she pulls out of the kiss and looks up into his eyes. "I think I'm in love with you." She says admiring his strong cheek bones. Salem touches her face lightly. "As am I Evelina." Salem kisses her fully as she puts her hands on his hard chest. _

_"Evelina Petrova!"_

_Evelina pulls away and looks behind her seeing her mother looking cross. "Mama, I didn't see you there." Evelina says looking down and moving away from Salem. _

_"No you did not. Supper is ready, you're lucky it was me instead of your father." Mama Eliza says cross. "Now come, before you're father finds us both and gets angry with me." Eliza says turning around. _

_Evelina looks at Salem apologetically. Salem looks at her but does not let her hand go. "Stay with me." He says._

_"I can not Salem... my parents would not approve." Evelina says._

_"Run away with me Evelina... we can be with each other forever." He smiles showing his beautiful teeth. "I'm leaving at dusk." _

_Evelina feels tears well up in her eyes. "My family need me here Salem. I can not leave." She says shaking her head. _

_Salem brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses it slowly. "Please Evelina, I can not picture my life with out you." He says. Evelina lets a tear fall out of her eye. "I am only 16, I can not leave." She smiles._

_"You'll be with me. I can keep you safe, I can be there for you. We'll be free Evelina." He says._

_Evelina looks at Salem, she could not leave her family for love. She could not. She had a little sister that needed her here just as much as her parents. She couldn't leave them for Salem. Family was important to her. Evelina takes her hand away from Salem. "I am sorry. But I can not leave with you. I have my family here, family is much more important to me." She says._

_Salem looks at her and kisses her cheek. "I admire you're effort with your family. I will always love you Evelina. Forever and always." He says._

_"Goodbye Salem." Evelina whispers._

Evelina slowly opens her eyes seeing blackness around her. Where was she? She felt weak and vulnerable, was she in a cave of some sort? She rises up slowly to her feet and starts walking around the cold stone. She whimpers as she feels sickness of some sort, she walks outside seeing light, she puts her hand up covering the sun that shone on her. Evelina squints looking around her, she see's nothing but trees and leaves, she picks up her long dress and walks slowly feeling the leaves crush against her feet.

Evelina observes her surroundings as she feels tears well up in her eyes. She had no idea where she was, she did not recognise this place. It was all foreign to her. She shudders feeling a slight breeze on her neck. She starts hearing noises and talking. Evelina runs and hides behind a tree quietly looking to the two people that were walking pass. She furrows her brows, what were they wearing? The two were wearing pants and a t-shirt. Evelina shakes her head as she watches them walk pass.

"Did you watch that show on C-Live last night?"

"Yeah! Tony Mann is so hot!"

The two humans walk away not noticing Evelina. C-Live? What was that? She runs the direction the girls were from, until she finds a road and a huge.. cottage? She had never seen anything like it before. These places only ever existed in England. Was she there? No, the girls had other accents.

She picks the hem of her dirty dark blue dress and runs to the house hoping that no one is there, and she can find out where she was. Evelina walks up to the door and pushes it open slowly hearing a quiet creak. She peaks her head around the corner and walks inside. It was bigger inside, beautiful wood walls and leather chairs. It was to die for, was she in England?

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Evelina turns around fast hearing a voice and comes into contact with a man, he was quite tall and had dark brown eyes and black short hair. He had a toned body. But he was dressed in odd clothing. "Wh-What do you mean?" Evelina asks confused. "Who are you?"

Jeremy furrows his brows and tilts his head. "No... who are you?" He says knocking her out with his crossbow.

* * *

Evelina wakes up with a throbbing head. She whimpers as she sits up seeing that she was in a small room of some sort. She breathes hard trying to find a way out.

"Don't even think about it."

She looks up to see the person that knocked her out. "Who are you! What do you want from me?" She says taking a step back and leaning on the wall.

"What I want to know is, who are you?" Jeremy says.

Evelina shakes her head crying. "My name is Evelina Petrova. I don't know where I am, or what is going on..." She says sitting on the bed.

Jeremy looks shocked. "No way..." He says backing away from the cell door. He walks up the stairs hearing Evelina's screams to let her go. He brings out his cell phone and rings Damon.

_"Gilbert, what do you want?" _

"You need to come home." Jeremy says into the phone.

_"Why? You scared cos you're all alone in that big house?" _Damon jokes.

"Damon. You need to come home." Jeremy says hard this time.

_"...Fine. I'll be there in five." _

Jeremy shuts his phone and walks down the stairs again seeing Evelina curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. She looked exactly like Elena and Katherine. Except her hair was much longer and straight with her bangs held up, and her face was much softer. It actually made Jeremy feel sorry for her. She was obviously human, but who was she?

Jeremy hears a door slam, he runs up to the living room seeing Damon walk towards him. "What is it Gilbert? I have things to do, important people to see." He smirks.

Jeremy rolls his eyes and looks down to the cells. "See for yourself."

Damon narrows his eyes at Jeremy and starts descending the stairs down to the cells. He looks inside a cell seeing a girl curled up in a ball crying. He couldn't see her face, he looks at Jeremy. "What? Who is she?" Damon asks.

Evalina lifts up her face from hearing voices. Damon looks at her again and his eyes widen as he see's the face of Elena... except this one was softer, more innocent. "Please... just let me go.." She whimpers.

He looks at her speechless as she cries in front of him.

"I walked inside and saw her in the foyer looking around, I thought it was Elena at first, but then I saw the confusion and the dirty dress so I just whacked her in the head." Jeremy says to Damon who was staring shocked at the girl.

Damon shakes his head. "Elena can't not know about this. We've already got enough going on with Amara and Silas. We don't need another doppelgänger to ruin our lives." He says.

"So... what do we do with her?" Jeremy says.

"Keep her in here. I'll get some clothes and toiletries for her, she's human so we'll need to give her food." Damon says. "Please, just let me go!" Evelina cries. Damon looks at the human girl in sympathy. "Who are you? What's you're name?" Damon asks going inside the cell.

Evelina huddles herself on the bed. "Evelina..." She says tears dripping down her face.

"Where did you come from?" Damon asks with a caring tone.

Evelina shakes her head confused, "I-I don't know... I was in a cave of some sort and then I saw light so I ran..." She says.

"Do you know what year it is?" Damon asks.

"The last thing I remember is walking past the vines and into the forest looking for Salem. I don't understand where I am..." She says.

Damon looks at Jeremy and indicates to leave. He turns back to Evelina. "Evelina... Can I call you Eve?" Evelina looks at him confused. "Okay, so you're in the boarding house and you're in the 21st century." Damon smiles.

Evelina looks shocked. She starts screaming loudly. "What!" She yells standing up and pushing Damon away. "I'm from the fifth century!" She screams. "I-I can't be here, where's Salem? Where's my family?" She says.

Damon shakes his head not knowing what to do as he is shocked himself of what it going on.

* * *

**Review :)**


	2. Confusion

**Wow! I was surprised at the amount of reviews that I got. It made me feel good knowing people are liking this story :) **

**Now, Evelina is from the fifth century meaning that she is the first doppelgänger. The one before Tatia, and the reason why she was in that tomb mummified, well you'll see :) **

**Just enjoy the story :) **

* * *

Damon sits on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. He leans on the hard leather and thinks about the girl in the cells. He could hear her whimpering cries and it made him feel guilty. He just didn't want Elena to worry more. Amara and Silas are already making it hard enough, with Amara being a crazy pants and all.

He sighs as Jeremy walks into the room. "What are we going to do about Evelina?" Jeremy asks sitting on the chair across.

Damon narrows his eyes. "Well, I'm kinda thinking about that. I just don't understand how she is human and from the fifth century. She was in a tomb... mummified but then woke..." Damon says sculling the rest of his drink.

"Maybe a witch spelled her in the tomb?" Jeremy says.

Damon looks up at Jeremy. "Maybe..." He says. "But we can't leave her down there for ever." Jeremy says.

"I know that Jeremy! But what am I suppose to do? Elena's at college, Katherine and Amara are being the pain in my ass humans, and Silas is M.I.A." Damon says filling his cup back up.

"Maybe Stefan could talk to her?" Jeremy suggests.

"He's just got his memories back.. he doesn't want to talk to me at all." Damon says.

"Well we've got to do something, I can't handle hearing more cries and screams." Jeremy says standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

_"What do you mean you love him?" Evelina's father says cursing._

_"I want to be with him, I want to be with Salem!" Evelina says._

_"Nonsense, you can not find love at you're age.. it's impossible." Her mama says._

_Evelina shakes her head ignoring the burning sensation of tears. "No, it's not impossible. I love him, and he loves me. Can you not see that?" She says._

_"I am not going to let my daughter run off with a man and be a filthy whore! I will not!" Her father argued._

_Evelina shakes her head letting a few tear fall out. "Please papa, I never ask of anything, I love him and he loves me-" Evelina could not continue, her father slaps her hard across the face. She staggers back touching her cheek where he hit her. The sharp pain courses through her as her fathers eyes are on her._

_"You will not see that boy again! Do you understand me? Do you're chores and you're duties around here Evelina! I do not want to hear another word of it!" Her father yells and leaves the room._

_Evelina crouches down on her knees sobbing. Her mother falls to the ground beside her. "Evelina my daughter.. listen to you're father, he is a smart man. Look at what he has done for us, please Evelina... don't talk to Salem again." She says kissing her forehead._

_Evelina looks up into her mothers brown eyes. "I'm sorry mama, I'm so sorry." She says burying her head into her mothers chest._

_Evelina lies in her bed next to her sister. She plays with her hair as her little sister Mary-Anna falls asleep. She see's that her sister is now deeply asleep and quietly gets up. She takes out a sack and puts a few items in it. She puts in her favourite dress which is green and her mothers necklace. She puts in a small photo of her family and puts the sack over her shoulder. She looks at Mary-Anna, her beautiful sister who was just 10 years old. She caresses her face and smiles a little. She looked so much like her mother with her brown orbs and olive skin. She softly kisses Mary-Anna's forehead and releases a tear from her eye._

_"Goodbye sister." She whispers standing up. "I'm so sorry for leaving you.. but I can not live another day with out him." She says. She turns around to walk out of the cottage. As she walks out she looks at the cottage one last time before setting out for the vines. She looks up at the stars and the beautiful moon, and for the first time... she felt free._

Evelina wakes up slowly, her dream fades away and she rises up. Damon was next to her. "Good morning precious." He says smirking sarcastically. Evelina shakes and moves away from him fast. "What do you want?" She says her voice trembling.

Damon smirks. "Well, since you're someone that looks alot like my girlfriend, we need to evaluate a plan and how you got here and why you're here. Since you're human and all." He says.

He helps her rise to her feet as her dress flowers out around her. "What do you mean I look like you're... 'girlfriend'?" She asks confused.

He takes her hand and leads her out of the cells and up the stairs. "Well, this is the thing...you look like exactly three girls that are in this town." He says as she sits on the couch. "One which is my girlfriend Elena who is a vampire." Damon says pouring two cups of scotch. "Two, my ex Katherine who was a vampire but now is human." He smirks passing a cup to Evelina who shakily takes it. "And three Amara who is the original of the originals." He says sitting across from her.

"And now you... Evelina. Who is human and doesn't even know where she is." He says sculling his drink down.

Evelina shakily puts the glass on the coffee table. "I'm sorry I don't understand.. vampires?" he says in utter confusion.

Damon widens his eyes. "You don't know about vampires yet... and what you are?" He says shocked.

Evelina slowly shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry... I don't."

Damon leans forward and is about to speak when the boarding door opens revealing Stefan who walks in. Evelina looks at him and widens her eyes. She stands up fast and runs over to hug him. She thinks he's Salem, and has him mistaken. Stefan widens his eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I didn't think I would see you again!" She says burying her face in the crook of her neck.

Stefan looks at his brother who was sculling the rest of Evelina's drink. He stands up. "Brother, meet Evelina... the first doppelgänger." Damon smirks as Evelina comes out of the embrace. "And Evelina.. meet my brother, Stefan, who you obviously got mistaken for someone that you once were with." Damon says.

Evelina looks at Stefan and Damon in shock. "What..." She whispers in disbelief. "This isn't Salem?" She says feeling tears well up.

Damon shakes his head. "Nope, his names Stefan Salvatore."

Evelina lets a tear fall out and takes a few steps back watching Stefan. "Th-This isn't possible.." She says as she bumps into a hard chest. She looks behind her seeing the exact same face as Stefan's. "What is going on!" She yells running around the couch away from the two that look exactly like her love Salem.

Stefan looks at the girl worried. Silas looks confused. "Who the hell is she?" Silas says indicating to Evelina who was behind the couch freaked out.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Welcome back Silas." He smirks. "And she is Evelina Petrova. The very first doppelgänger after you and Amara turned immortal." Damon says.

Silas looks at Evelina, he looks at her dress which indicates that she is from a different time. Her long hair with her bangs pinned up reminded him of Amara. "She's human." Damon says.

Stefan looks at the girl. "You thought that I was someone else..." He says to the girl.

"You look exactly like my love Salem... what is going on?" She cries. "Why won't anyone tell me what is going on?"

"So let me get this straight... you found this girl, and obviously she is confused and a little crazy." Silas says using his mind control on Evelina. "And she is quite damaged..." He says.

"Where are you from?" Stefan asks.

"The fifth century... I was running away from home to be with Salem, and I was running through the vines until..." She says but then stops.

"Until..?" Silas says.

Evelina shakes he head, her eyes watering. "I do not know! I can't remember!" She says touching her forehead. "I think I need to sleep..." She says.

"How bout you take a shower and get into some.. uh... modern clothing so people wont think you're crazy and have something to eat, maybe that'll make you're memory speed up." Damon says.

"What's a shower?" Evelina asks confused.

Silas laughs. "Well this is just great, we're dealing with a past time girl who doesn't know the modern day technology." He laughs. "Where's Amara?" He asks crossing his arms.

Stefan rolls his eyes. He walks over to Evelina who looks distraught that she is here. He puts his hand on her lower back. "Come with me, I'll show you what a shower is." He smiles warmly. Evelina looks at him and see's Salem. She nods her head slowly. "Thank you." She whispers.

Damon and Silas watch as they head upstairs. Silas looks to Damon. "Well.. I don't think you're going to need to worry any more Damon."

Damon narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Well about Elena of course. Stefan looks like he's going to enjoy Evelina's company more now.. since he has his own doppelgänger." He smiles. "And she's a new innocent human that is going to need help. Her mind is a very interesting place." He smirks.

Damon shakes his head pouring himself a drink. "Shut up Silas."

"Where's Amara? I think we need to have a word." Silas says.

"Oh because she stabbed you in the back and drunk you're blood to turn herself human?" Damon chuckles. "Yeah, you're going to have more than a word. She's crazy." He says.

"Maybe so... where is she?" He asks.

"With Jeremy and Bonnie." Damon says.

"And where are they?" Silas asks.

* * *

Stefan walks inside his room with Evelina who looks afraid. "There's nothing to be afraid of. A shower bathes you. It makes you clean." He smiles.

Evelina looks at him and smiles a little. "Oh..." She says innocently.

Stefan turns the shower on and Evelina watches in fascination as the shower head pours out water. "I wish we had these in the fifth century. Would have been alot easier." She giggles.

Stefan smiles and crosses his arms looking at her. She looked so much like Elena, except her hair and facial features. Evelina's hair was much longer and straight, and her face was softer and more child like. Evelina slowly lets her bags fall down as she puts her fingers through her hair tugging at small knots.

Stefan looks away. "Uh.. so I'll just go now. Enjoy you're shower." He smiles.

Evelina looks at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asks.

"For being nice to me. It's different than being hit in the head and being shoved into a room where it's cold and frightening." She smiles a little. "So thank you... uh..." She says not knowing his name.

"Stefan. My names Stefan." He smiles.

She looks at him intrigued. "...Stefan." She says slowly.

He smiles and walks out of the bathroom. He liked her already, she was sweet and sounded caring. Not like Katherine at all. And her voice was much softer and cute than Elena's even. He smiles a little and walks out of his room and back to the living room.

Evelina feels the hot water run down her back. She wets her long hair and puts shampoo and conditioner in it. She wash's her body and steps out of the shower into a black towel. She dries herself off and see's a few clothing materials on the rack. There were a green sweater and black jeans. She puts the clothing on and feels strange. She was not used to this.

After her hair dries, she pins her bangs back up and walks back down to the living room where she see's a girl from behind. She wondered who this was..

Damon looks at her and then back down to the girl. Evelina walk slowly into the room and the girl turns around facing her.

Evelina could not believe what she was seeing, she was practically staring at her own refection. She didn't know.. but she started screaming and moving away from the other girl. The other girl tried calming her down, but it was not working especially since it was her own voice.

She had to get compelled to calm down. "Who are you..." She whispers.

The girl smiles a little. "My names Elena Gilbert." She says.

* * *

**Review :)**


	3. doppelganger

"This isn't possible!" Evelina says in surprise. "How-How do we look exactly alike?"

The two doppelgänger's sit in front of each other. Evelina looked like a young Elena or a human Elena. She was wearing some of Elena's old clothes. It was like looking back in time from Stefan's point of view.

"I promise I'll tell you, it's actually a long story. But, we were all wondering where you came from?" Elena says.

Evelina shakes her head feeling tears form in her eyes. "I was running through the vines to find Salem so we could run away together and be together forever. But then, something happened..."

_Evelina races through the vines to the other side of the village to look for Salem. She runs past the tree that Salem and herself had carved in. She see's a carriage ahead and smiles. She runs towards it but slows down seeing a man carrying a body.. it was wrapped in a white sheet but had blood absorbed. _

_Evelina puts her hand to her mouth hiding behind a tree. She see's the body's hand fall out of the sheet. The hand had a ring on it... the ring that Evelina had given Salem for his fifteenth birthday. Evelina gasps and lets a tear fall out of her eye. She slinks down the tree crying. She hears the carriage ride away. She huddles to the ground with tears springing out of her eyes. He was dead. Salem was dead. Her love was dead._

_How could this happen? She was just with him hours before. Evelina could not describe how much pain she was bearing. She was broken. _

_"Now, there you are."_

_Evelina gasps and looks up to see a woman, she was dark skinned and dark eyes. Evelina swallows the lump in her throat and slowly stands up. "Wh-What do you want?" She says._

_"You are the first doppelgänger I can not let you release more into this world You see that you're love.. Salem what is?" The woman chuckles. "He is dead. My friends killed him." Evelina's tears were streaming down her face. "Why?" Evelina croaks. _

_"Because you are a abomination to this earth. Nature can not have you here. You are Amaras shadow self, another face." The woman says coming closer to Evelina. "I will not let you keep bringing more doppelgänger's to this world. Silas and Amara have created hell on themselves. And I plan to stop it." The woman says. She then starts chanting out Latin, Evelina slowly starts to mummify until she is like rock. _

"So the witch that turned you into that must have died or unleashed the spell." Damon says.

"My sister had children... that is why you are here." Evelina says looking at Elena as her tears drip down her face. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family."

"I'm-I'm so sorry." Elena says looking at her ancestor.

"What a tragic story."

Katherine Pierce walks into the living room of the boarding house. Evelina widens her eyes as she see's herself again, except this time she looked alot prettier and darker. "Katherine.. welcome to the party." Damon says rolling his eyes.

"Well, I just had to see what everyone was up too." Katherine smirks looking at the doppelgänger. "And I see that alot had happened since I had been away."

"How many of us are there.." Evelina whispers.

"There's six of us.. Amara, Tatia who is dead.. Katherine, me and you..." Elena says.

Evelina nods slowly looking at Katherine. "I like you're hair." She says smiling a little holding back tears. Katherine touches her hair and smirks. "Thank you." She smirks. She looks at Evelina who was wearing no make up, her hair was fluffy and not straight nor curly or even wavy. And her face was tear stained.

"God you look like a human Elena." Katherine says. "It's not attractive honey."

"Oh come on now Katherine, be nice to the poor girl." Silas says as he walks into the room.

"God! It's like doppelgänger reunion or something." Damon says shaking his head.

"I think I'm going to need that drink now." Evelina says turning to Damon. Damon nods going to the bar. Evelina wipes the small tears on her face and looks at Silas who was staring at her.

* * *

**A/N: This is all I could be bothered writing! I will update ASAP i promise. **


End file.
